


The Love of a Half-elf

by Tressk



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressk/pseuds/Tressk
Summary: Takes place towards the end of arc 7, Emilia and Subaru reunited sometime prior to this, are married, and live together. One night, however, their relationship progresses to a more... steamy outcome. Contains spoilers for arcs 4, 5, and (possibly) 6. Just be careful when reading ofc.
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	The Love of a Half-elf

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I have not read arc 7, only having finished arc 6 of the WN for my reading experience of the series, this is just something I wrote for fun. Hope you all enjoy!

**There he stands, next to the pavilion in the mansion's garden, looking up at the night sky**

"Ah, there you are! I've been looking all over for you.  
  
**The sound of a soothing voice calls to him**  
  
"Everyone else has already turned in for the night. Will you be coming to bed soon?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there shortly. Sorry Emilia-tan, I've been having trouble sleeping lately. Ah, but I don't mean to trouble you with my problems. This is a problem for me, so I'll fix the problem and return to my precious Emilia-tan's side posthaste!"  
  
**She giggles slightly, with a smile across her face**  
  
"Honestly, you're such a bonehead sometimes."  
  
**He laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head**  
  
"I'm sorry, but who still says _bonehead_ these days?"

"S-Stop teasing me with that Subaru! I know we're married now, but I'm still not used to it. Even just the idea that we're married still hasn't sunk in just yet. It just honestly feels so surreal. I never thought I would find someone that loves me like you do. The feeling is mutual of course, but it still takes some getting used to."

**He sits down, nervously twiddling his fingers**  
  
"Honestly Emilia, sometimes I wake up, thinking it was all a dream. Its still hard for me to believe even now, that you would even accept a guy like me. A guy so full of himself. A guy so shallow, that he yearns for love, and yet is so reticent in our relationship. A guy that dreams big, and yet is so wary to take the steps needed for such lofty dreams and ideals. I think, a part of me was hoping that you would reject me. That way, I would have an excuse to say that I did my best. That I took a shot, and it backfired. That I did all that I could. That there was no better alternative. All of this, could've been my repentance for my past failures. I know it doesn't look like it Emilia, but I had to fail **A LOT** just to make it this far. I don't lament my dreams or goals, but sometimes, I wonder if my actions were the best. Sometimes I wonder, if I was just being selfish. To push my goals and ideals on others and assume they would buy into it? That sort of mindset, is the epitome of arrogance. Ah, but I'm sure a lot of this must go over your head Emilia, so, I'm sorry for bringing it up. I know you came to retrieve me, so I shouldn't waste your time with my nonsense."  
  
**She squats to meet him at eye level**  
  
"Subaru? You should know by now that after everything you have done for me, there is no way that I could ever reject you. There is no way that I will ever consider anything that you do, anything that you say, to be "nonsense". We're married for a reason, I just wish you would trust me more to talk to me about these things. You should know by now, that no matter what, even if the whole world turns against you, you'll have an ally, a friend, and a lover, in me. I won't pretend to understand what you've been through, but we have a future together **because** of the decisions that you made and the actions that you took, so it can't be all bad, right?  
**  
She stands up and clasps her hands together, reminiscent of what one looks like when they pray**  
  
We have the opportunity to live for our future, together, and I wouldn't want it any other way. For all of your faults, Subaru, you are my precious knight, and I will always, always, love you.  
  
**He now stands up, sporting a big smile and rosy cheeks**  
  
"Ah! Emilia-tan!? Say that again! I want to hear you say that again."  
  
"Say what again? That I love you? You're so silly. You know that I've said this to you plenty of times before already, right?"  
  
"Yes, but I just love hearing you say it anyways! Hearing a confession coming from my Emilia-tan's sweet and soothing voice, always makes my day better. Of course, your mere presence does that too, but..."  
  
"Subaru... you don't have to try so hard. You know that I love and support you no matter what. That fact is never going to change. So please, just be yourself. Be the man, that gave meaning to my life. Be the man, that restored color to my colorless and drab world. Be the man, that told me he loved me, even when I was a "pain in the ass woman". Be the man, that believed in me. Be the man, that has supported me for so long. Most importantly, be the man, that is my precious knight and lovely husband. _That man_ is the Subaru Natsuki that I love.  
  
"You always know just what to say when I'm feeling down, huh Emilia-tan? Listen though, there's another reason that I couldn't sleep though, and its a bit embarrassing to just say it outright."  
  
**Subaru could still feel the tightness in his pants, as he remembers vividly, the dreams he had of him and his wife Emilia**  
  
"What's wrong Subaru? Do you have a tummy ache or something?"  
  
**Subaru hopes that he doesn't have to explain the glaring bulge he now has for his lovely wife, as she came to retrieve him in nothing but her nightgown. Its thin and lacy strap looking like it could fall with even just the slightest movement**  
  
**Emilia then proceeds to survey him, taking his full figure in**  
  
**She makes an exasperated noise, as she realizes the... complication... that her husband is having**  
  
"Frederica told me about this a while ago. Sometimes boys, er, men, get "backed up" I think, is what she called it? She said they have to release their... frustrations? She tried to word it very delicately, but I wish everyone would stop treating me like a child...  
  
**Emilia showed signs of being frustrated at the prospect of being treated with more care in this regard, than even the children of the village**  
  
"Well anyways, Subaru, I am your wife. You can come to me about anything. Any problem that you have, you can come to me and we'll figure it out together. Even problems... like this..."  
  
**Her face was now beet red**  
  
"Frederica also taught me... how to fix this problem for you, if it ever came up. It's a bit embarrassing since we've never done anything like this, but I'll do my best! Leave it to me!"  
  
**Emilia, for some reason, looked to be bursting with energy**  
  
**Patting the bench next to her, she says**  
  
"Sit there Subaru, and let me try to help you out. Don't move, okay?"  
  
**He then sits down on the wooden bench, seated in front of the pavilion**  
  
**Emilia then unbuttons his shirt and unbuckles his belt. His trousers and shirt now quickly being discarded. He now sits there in only his underwear**  
  
"Hehe... it's kinda big, huh?"  
  
**She says, as she can clearly make out the size of his manhood even through his underwear**  
  
**She suckles on the outline of his girth, through his underwear, leaving a bit of her saliva at the point of contact**  
  
"Alright! Time for the real deal!"  
  
**She says, as she removes his underwear, unveiling his towering cock**  
  
**She begins stroking his dick in a slow and methodical manner, and at the same time, starts suckling on his testicles**  
  
**The slow nature of her pumping and suckling agonizes him to his core.**  
  
"Oh god, that feels so good Emilia-tan. Honestly, I feel like even with just this, I feel like I could die happy."  
  
**Stopping momentarily, she says**  
  
"You're not allowed to die, Subaru. We still have _all_ night, after all.  
  
**She gives him a wink, showing a bit of her playful side**  
  
**Emilia then continues her assault, rapidly speeding up her pumping as well. After what felt like an eternity, he says**  
  
"Oh god! Emilia-tan, I'm so close!"  
  
**Then... she suddenly stops and looks up at him**  
  
"What? Emilia-tan, why did you stop? I was almost finished..."  
  
"Sorry Subaru, I'll still help you finish, but rather than finishing in my mouth, I have somewhere else I'd like you to finish. I've always wanted to be a mother after all..."  
  
"Y-You mean...?"  
  
**He says, dumbfounded at her statement**  
  
"Yes Subaru, I want children of my own, but I want _your_ children.  
  
**Noticing the bright red blush on her face, he then says**  
  
"Okay Emilia-tan, let's do it! I need to get you ready first though, or it will probably hurt, and the last thing that I want is for you to be in pain for what I would hope would be one of the happiest moments of your life."  
  
"Okay Subaru, just promise me you'll be gentle, okay?"  
  
**Putting his hand to his chin in an almost proud and happy way, he says**  
  
"Emilia-tan, you of all people should know by now that I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you. I want to make you happy in every way possible, and that includes in _this_ way too."  
  
**He then points to a soft patch of grass**  
  
"I know it's not the ideal place for our first time, but I think going somewhere else would ruin the mood. Just lie down there, Emilia-tan. It's my turn to make you feel good now."  
  
**Subaru then effortlessly pulls the strap of her nightgown down, revealing her voluptuous breasts. Grabbing her supple breasts and pinching her pink nipples earns an excited moan from her.**  
  
God... she's so adorable...  
  
**He whispers to no one in particular**  
  
**He then rotates between her two breasts, sucking and nibbling on them occasionally for good measure**  
  
"I can't wait for these puppies to be able to produce milk. I'll be the first and only man in line day 1!"  
  
"W-What are you saying!? Subaru, stop saying such embarrassing things, and please... continue..."  
  
**Several minutes of fondling and teasing passes**  
  
"Are you doing okay, Emilia-tan? How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel soooo good! Please, don't stop Subaru..."  
  
**She looks at him with pleading eyes**  
  
**Subaru then moves to pull the rest of her night gown off. Soon enough, she joins him in the "Stark Naked" club.**  
  
"God, you are so beautiful. You know Emilia-tan..."  
  
**Looking down, he sees the results of his handiwork. Nipples are erect, copious amounts of liquid are leaking from her nether regions, and he occasionally finds her rubbing her thighs together to create friction**  
  
**Needless to say as well, she's a blushing and panting mess**  
  
"Well, let's see how you're doing down here..."  
  
**Subaru comes face to face with the most beautiful sight he's ever seen; Her untouched, virgin pussy, leaking fluids profusely**  
  
"I'm sorry if it doesn't look good, but... please don't stare so much. It's embarrassing..."  
  
**She proceeds to cover her face with her hands out of pure embarrassment**  
  
"What are you talking about Emilia-tan? It's very pretty. Also, Emilia-tan you're very cute, but move your hands please. I want to see your cute face while I make you feel good. I want to know whether I'm treating the woman I love with the care and tenderness that she deserves."  
  
**Earning a cute pout from her, she moves her hands and places them back at her side**  
  
"Subaru... you're such a bully. But... it's just another part of you that I love."  
  
**She says, as she smiles beautifully for him**  
  
"Well, lets continue then, Emilia-tan."  
  
**Not wasting any time, he shoves a finger inside and begins pumping his finger**  
  
**Reflexively, she arches her back and starts moaning more and more**  
  
**Wanting to taste her desire so badly, he begins lapping at her folds, while still pumping his finger rapidly, and occasionally sticking one more finger inside for good measure. Her limit, however, seems to be three fingers. For her safety, he dares not insert any more than that. His assault continues for several minutes**  
  
**Moaning so loudly, she's thankful nobody else is around to hear her. She feels like she could die of embarrassment if anyone else heard or saw her like this**  
  
"Oh god, Subaru! Please! Don't stop! I'm almost there!"  
  
**And then...**  
  
**He suddenly stops, and she's left a drooling and gasping mess**  
  
"W-Why did you stop...? Subaru... please... let me finish..."  
  
**Earning a frustrated pout from her, he then says**  
  
"Now you know what it feels like to tease someone. Don't worry though, I'll let you finish, and just like you, I know the best time to let you finish..."  
  
**Still in a daze, she asks**  
  
"W-What are you talking about...?"  
  
"I'm talking about... _THIS!_  
  
**He declares so boldly, as he aligns his cock with her entrance**  
"Last chance Emilia-tan, are you sure that you want this?"  
  
"Yes Subaru, please, make love to me. Make me your woman!"  
  
Finally, the moment I've been waiting for...  
  
**She says to herself, as he plunges deep inside her**  
  
**Subaru stares down at her, and sees a bit of blood where they're joined at. Surely, signs of him having tore her hymen in his assault**  
  
**Noticing her looking to be in a bit of pain still, even with all of their "preparation", he asks**  
  
"Do you want me to stop, Emilia-tan? This is supposed to be a happy and enjoyable moment. I don't want to see you in pain..."  
  
**She shakes her head back and forth in disagreement**  
  
"No, no! It's okay, Subaru! I love how sweet you are and how you have always loved and supported me, but I _NEED_ this, so please, don't hold back on my account, okay? I want you to make love to me. I want you to make me feel loved, and to make me feel what it feels like, to be a woman in love. Do this for me, okay?"  
  
"It's hard to argue with you when you put it like that. Okay, I'll keep going. Let me know if you feel any pain afterwards though, okay?"  
  
**She now nods her head in agreement, as he continues making love to her**  
  
**The occasional moaning on her part and subsequent grunting and lighter moans on his part, becoming more frequent between the two, he pumps his baby maker in and out of her so fervently and rapidly**  
  
"Oh god Subaru, whatever you do, please don't stop! This feels soooo good!"  
  
**His ears now blessed with such sweet and sexy moans from the woman he loves, she reaches up to pull him in for a kiss**  
  
**Still pumping inside of her, their mouths clash, and their tongues swirl around the inside of each other's mouths, as if their tongues themselves are dancing together**  
**After several minutes of pumping so rapidly inside of her, he feels himself get close**  
  
"Ah... Emilia-tan! I'm so close!"  
  
"Me too, Subaru! I... I can't hold it..! Please, cum inside me Subaru! Make me a mother, please!"  
  
**Just as he feels his semen rise up to the tip of his penis, she crosses her legs behind his back, and pulls him in _even deeper_   
  
Her walls then tighten around him, and... pure white follows. He blasts her insides full of cum and for a brief moment, her nails dig into his back, as she also hit her orgasm**  
  
**Coming off of her high, she reaches down to touch the spot they were joined in. Having taken in as much of his semen as she did, it was almost guaranteed that she would be pregnant now, but...**  
  
It's not enough. I need something a bit more... "guaranteed".   
  
**She says to herself, in a voice just low enough that he couldn't hear her**  
  
"Subaru... that... was amazing... I didn't know you had that much stamina though, I could barely keep up towards the end there."  
  
**She says with flushed cheeks, in between the sounds of panting from their... activities...**  
  
**Flashing the biggest smile at her, he says**  
  
"You were amazing too, Emilia-tan. I always knew you were sexy, but... wow. This went way above and beyond my expectations. It's too bad it's over though, you were so sexy there, and I can't wait to see my sweet and precious Emilia-tan be so lewd and sexy again."  
  
"What are you talking about, Subaru? Didn't you hear what I said earlier? I said we had _ALL night together, right? You're going to make a mother out of me, remember? Well then... are you ready for round 2?"  
  
**She says, as he gulps, because for the first time since arriving in this new world, he's afraid of what it means, to be on the receiving end of one-hundred years worth of pent up sexual frustration from his lovely half-elf wife**  
  
  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. This likely won't be my last Emilia x Subaru fanfic because I love their relationship so much and I felt we were seriously lacking in Emilia x Subaru stuff, so I just wanted to write this. Have a good one guys!


End file.
